Wings of Ending: Way of Souls
Wings of Ending: Way of Souls is a fanfiction by RainyTopaz. Do not edit without permission. I am looking for an experienced editor. ---- Summary The war is over. Tsunami is in the Sea Kingdom, knowing her friends are safe; Clay in the Mud Kingdom with his siblings, Glory in the Rainforest with Deathbringer and the RainWings, Sunny in the Sand Kingdom with her mother, and Starflight with the NightWings and Fatespeaker. What could possibly go wrong? Part 1 - Churning Waters Chapter 1 Sunlight trickled through the growing canopy, reflecting peacefully onto lake water, dancing like a million lights on the surface. Gushing water from waterfalls crashed down, echoing with the sound of whispering dragons, long since gone. The seldom flap of dragon's wings giving the silent afternoon life. The Summer Palace was in a state of peace. Tsunami inhaled, taking in the rare moment. She opened her blue eyes, scanning the quite scene before her. She smiled. Ever since she'd come to the Sea Kingdom, her life seemed to have suddenly gotten a lot busier. Coral, her mother, wanted her to attend many of the council meetings, and of course, she had to hang out with Anemone and Auklet. Then there was the times she snuck out to meet Riptide, more towards the MudWing border than the two SeaWing palaces. So, Tsunami found this very relaxing. A time where she wasn't bustling around. She laughed mentally to herself. Had this been years ago, when she was under the mountain with her friends, she might do something just to cause an exciting commotion. My friends...I wonder how they are doing? she pondered. Deep thoughts, she then said to herself, mentally, and sarcastically. Suddenly, a cold wave of water crashed down upon Tsunami. She roared, and stood, making a one-eighty degree turn, and seeing Anemone and Auklet laughing. Tsunami's angered face contorted into a smile, and she began laughing along with them. Tsunami eventually was able to stop, and her siblings finished their laughing fit a little afterwards. Tsunami smiled at them. Sure, she was bigger, stronger, taller, but she loved them. They were a perfect family in her eyes. Or at least as perfect as one could get. What could go wrong? A loud splash erupted from the lake below, disrupting the tranquility of the day. Tsunami looked over her shoulder, to see Coral landing, along with Shark and Moray. Her mood turned sour involuntarily. "Hello, Mother," she said, trying to betray anything. Coral smiled. "Come along, girls, there's something you need to see. You'll just be so surprise, and love it." Tsunami nodded, and arose to her feet as Anemone and Auklet walked over. Turning she followed her mother to the edge, where she leaped, spreading her wings. Tsunami took in a breath. The Summer Palace looked even more elegant when one was out flying amoung it. Beating her wings, Tsunami followed her mother. After a little bit, it was obvious where they were heading. The Healer's Cave? I wonder why we're heading there... Shark was the first to land, followed by Coral, than Anemone and Auklet, then Tsunami herself, and Moray. Coral seemed very excited, a bounce in her step as she strode through the Healer's Cave. Moray pushed her way past the princesses to catch up to Coral, earning a bitter glare from Tsunami. Auklet let out a small bark of laughter, which made Tsunami inwardly sigh. The little SeaWing was in that state where almost everything was funny. At last Coral stopped, and flagged for the three SeaWings to come forward. Tsunami took the lead. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. It had the same affect on Anemone, but not Auklet, who just bumped into Tsunami's leg, and of course, laughed. "He's been gone for a while, we thought we lost him! He's been recuperating here for the past few months, and the healers finally said you could come see him!" Coral beamed. "No," Anemone whispered. Tsunami's breath caught in her throat. There, tail wrapped in seaweed, and a cold, wet sort of cloth over his forehead, was Whirlpool. Chapter 2 No, Tsunami mentally yelled. No, no, no. This isn't happening. He's dead; he fell into the moat. Yet, there he was, in all his green glory. Tsunami felt frozen to the ground, although her brain screamed to flee. The SeaWing princess was in complete and utter shock. Next to her, Anemone wasn't doing much better. "Isn't it wonderful?" the SeaWing queen chirped. Coral appeared unaffected by her daughters' reactions to seeing Whirlpool, or simply didn't notice. Tsunami tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry. "Just...great," she finally forced out, looking over to Anemone. The smaller SeaWing simply nodded. Coral beamed once again. "I knew you two would be happy he was back! After all, he'll make a very good king," Coral purred, looking over the two. Whirlpool, who appeared to have been sleeping, suddenly opened his pale, frog-like eyes. Tsunami took a step back, a bit of anger bubbling up in his stomach. "Your smaller majesties," he croaked, his voice retaining its horrible ooze. It took all her willpower for Tsunami not to wrinkle her snout. Her talons dug into the hard rock floor as best they could. "I need to go do something," the SeaWing princess said through gritted teeth. She then abruptly spun around and stiffly fast-walked off before her mother or anyone else in the room could object. As she left she felt the disapproving glare of Moray boring into her back. Once she reached the edge of the Healer's Cave, Tsunami spread her wings and took off. Sunlight glimmered off her dark sapphire blue scales as she winged her way through the sky. She dived down into the lake, the rush of bubbles that came with it providing a small sense of comfort. Kicking out her legs, Tsunami propelled herself along, moving to the tunnels that led away from the palaces. She snaked through the tendrils, and out into the open ocean. The current seemed somewhat crabby today, and Tsunami had to fight it the whole time as she swam along. After what felt like an eternity, Tsunami found the island that Riptide had taught her a bit of useful Aquatic on when she first came to the Sea Kingdom. The SeaWing clawed her way up, and ducked, adjusting herself under the rocky outcrop. Rain was beginning to splatter down from the sky. It fit the mood in one way or another. "Tsunami?" She turned to see a flash of sky blue as Riptide poked his head above the water. A small smile forced its way onto her snout, but it was soon gone when she thought of how Whirlpool was alive. "What are you doing here?" the sky blue SeaWing asked, heaving himself out of the water, and coming up to sit next to her. "Getting away from all that royalty stuff," Tsunami said. She was well aware it was a lame excuse, but it was mostly true. A small frown worked its way onto Riptide. "What really happened?" he prodded. Tsunami sighed, a shook out her water-sodden wings, effectively spraying water everywhere, but Riptide barely reacted besides guarding himself with his own wings. "Whirlpool's alive," she said grumpily. Riptide's expression was priceless. It was a mixture of disgust and shock. Tsunami had to laugh, hitting him with one of her wings playfully. "What was that for?" Riptide asked, a smile playing across his face. "Nothing," Tsunami teased. The sky blue SeaWing next to her laughed a bit. "You have a habit of using that as a response," Riptide said. There was lightness in his voice, and Tsunami could only return the small laugh. The male made a fairly goofy smile. The rain began to pelt down even harder. Riptide tore his gaze away from Tsunami and looked out to the water. "I suppose I should go. I'm suppose to be patrolling." "Mother is still doing that to you?" Tsunami questioned. "Yes...she's allowed me to stay, but I'm not allowed to go to either of the palaces. I have to stay out here and constantly patrol." Riptide shuffled his feet. Tsunami frowned. "I can talk to her if you want me to." Riptide shook his head. "You don't need to do that for me." "Yes I do." "You could be playing with fire if you do." "She's my mother." "Tsunami..." "I can do this for you, Riptide." "Tsunami, I'm asking you not to do this. You're royalty, I'll give you that, but if you want to become queen someday, start by not trying to get a very low-ranking SeaWing back into the palace." With that, Riptide turned, unfurled his wings, and took to the air. Tsunami watched as he flew a fair distance, then plunged into the water. Tsunami watched, a shiver went through her body. For when she told Riptide that Whirlpool was alive, there was something more than disgust and shock that could be seen. In his eyes was a blaze of anger. Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)